


The Impossible and The Faker

by Fate_illya



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: F/M, Holy Grail War (Fate)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_illya/pseuds/Fate_illya
Summary: Y/n had a hard time growing up.Her parents, they hated anyone that had magic in any way and she was a magus. She was afraid of what would happen so she never told anyone.At 18 years of age she moves to Japan to get away from her parents and be herself.In Japan, she finds the sisters Ruby and Sapphire and becomes there master.Now at 19,  a year later after moving to Japan  while looking through a book and trying something out she accidentally summons a servant for the holy grail war. Not any old servant. But Archer.What will Y/n do?------------This is a crossover with Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya and Fate Stay Night UBW sorry if the summary sucked I suck at summaries. If you want more frequent updates check out the book on wattpad.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe no one is reading this and I'm the only one who really likes Archer

It had been centuries since the fifth holy grail war. Here we have Y/n Y/l/n a magus that lives in Fuyuki city, Japan. She lives in a mansion that was too good to pass up for the cheap price. 

Her job was a waitress at a diner near her home. She liked the job it was good paying one and the people were respectful.

Y/n is a beautiful 19-year-old woman she has piercing e/c eyes and silky H/l H/c hair that shines in the suns and always smells of Y/f/f.

Y/n is a bit special. At age 7 she found out she was a magus and a pretty powerful one too, but there was a big obstacle in the way of her becoming a great magus.

Y\n parent that were not only abusive, hated everyone that had magic in any kind of way. 

And Y\n was scared of what would happen if she told them she could wield magic, so she didn’t, she never told anyone.

At age 18 Y\n moved out to get away from her parents but her parents were a bit skeptical that she was moving to Japan but let her anyways and said they would visit one day.

She moved to Fuyuki city, Japan which she had heard was pretty populated with Magi. 

At 18 Y\n had found the Kaleido sticks, Ruby and Sapphire. Here’s the story.

It was a complete accident when she found them. Y\n was exploring her new home when she came across a painting that had mana behind it.

When Y\n took off the painting, she saw a safe with a lock that had a spell on it most likely that it could only open with the correct key. Since she couldn’t open she ignored it.

Y\n continued her exploring when she came across a weird circle engravement in the floor that had a eight-pointed star in the middle. And again thought nothing of it since she didn’t know what it was. 

Some time passed after finding the engravement and she goes to the attic. It was pretty empty but for a few boxes that were here and there.

One box in the corner caught her attention. Y\n would have missed it but it had a significant amount of mana waving off.

Y\n went towards the box and opened it. Inside was a key and she wondered if went to the safe from earlier. Y\n returned back to the safe. And it looked like it was the key that went to it.

Y\n put the key in the lock and turned. It clicked, she opened it slowly. Inside were 2 things a box and a book. The book looked really old and the box looked like it had come out of a fantasy movie. 

It had 2 stars on the front, one star was a five-pointed star while the other was a six-pointed star. The colors on the box were blue, purple, red, and pink. Mana was waving off of both the book and the box. 

Y\n slowly opened the box and whatever was inside came flying and hit her in the face with a force that made her tumble and fall to the floor.

Holding her nose that was bleeding Y\n stared in shock at the 2 circles with stars in the middle one had wing-like things from its sides while the other had a bow-like things from its side.

They introduced themselves as Ruby and Sapphire the Kaleido sticks that could turn someone into a magical girl. They immediately took a liking to Y\n and decided that she would be their master.

Y\n was confused since magical girls were usually younger. They told her it would be fine and she was as tall as a young girl anyways 

As the confrontation continued her body was healing the wound on her face which were a few bruises and a bloody nose.

Anyways that’s how Y\n met Ruby and Sapphire it was hard to believe that Ruby was the older one when she acted like a child while Sapphire the younger one acted much more mature than ruby.

Another thing that Y\n learned from the sisters was to hide her powers so only people that believed in her would feel her power and if they didn’t believe in her then it would feel as if she had no power at all. 

When she transformed for the first time she had something that was like a flashback and vision but it didn’t belong to her. 

She later found out that it was an ancestor of hers that was also a magical girl, her name was Illyasviel Von Einzbern. The flashbacks acted almost like a tutorial to a game.

A few days after meeting the sisters Y\n asked about the cards on her thigh. Ruby and Sapphire proceeded to tell her about the cards and how they worked. Y\n immediately wanted to try them out.

The next day of training Y\n did her normal routine. Meditate for a while and concentrated her mana for training. Then she practiced her own magic and hand to hand combat and finally practice being a magical girl but this time with the cards.

Y\n got a flashback as she was transforming so she asked the sisters about it and they said that she could turn into the card if she wanted to and she could to do if with or without them.

Y\n did of course but without Ruby or Sapphire, she wanted to do it like in the flashback. Y\n tried out each card getting the hang of that card before going to the next one.

First, she used Saber then Caster then Assassin then Rider then Berserk then Lancer and finally both Archers. Her favorite was the archer that was in her flashback she really liked the feeling of having a bow and swords. And the armor was comfy.

A few months pass since the cards and Y\n has yet another flashback so she asked the sisters about a form that she saw that looked like it was a combination of both of them. Y\n was excited and she wanted to learn it.

But Ruby and Sapphire told her the price she would have to pay and it was very dangerous to even train with it, but she really wanted to try it so she asked to be in Zwei form, as she had learned the name, for a few seconds. The sisters agreed as long as it was only for a few seconds and no more.

The next day in the forest where she had been training since she got to Fuyuki city. Y\n didn’t do her normal routine because Zwei form could take a lot of mana from her. Y\n got ready, took a deep breath and transformed. 

But.

Something almost

impossible 

happened.

There was no strain on her body.

Her body was not being harmed in any way, shape, or form.  
She could be in Zwei form for as long as she wanted to. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now a year after meeting Ruby and Sapphire. 19 years of age and much more powerful than before Y\n found herself looking through the book she had found with Ruby and Sapphire.

It was a magus book and had spells that sounded pretty powerful. Y\n wanted to try them out the next day so she put the book on a table close to the back door. 

The next day came and Y\n took the book with her to training in the forest. Y\n did her usual routine. Meditate, practice her own power then the cards and finally practice being a magic girl. 

But this time instead of going home she sat down and pulled the book out and tried out the spells. She got almost all of them.

She needed some practice with a few of them. Some she needed gems for but luckily she had a bag of gems at home.

She got up and looked at the sky. The stars were coming out.

She was training all day. She felt a bit dizzy most likely from using her mana all day. She walked home and rested for the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still wonder of anyone is reading this

Chapter 1  
It was a nice, quiet, sunny that is until a ear-splitting scream broke all of that.

“Ruby why would you that!” You yelled at the floating circle with a star in the middle. Getting up from your bed you headed toward the bathroom to shower before you got a cold.

“Well master, it’s because you wouldn’t wake up” you were positive if Ruby had a face she would be smirking. You looked at the clock that was on the wall.

It was 7:55 you usually woke up at 8:00 sharp.

“I still had 5 minutes till I had to get up” You were turning red in anger, totally forgetting about how cold you were.

“Just another day in this household” came a monotone voice.

You immediately recognized it to be Sapphire. 

“ Anyways let’s go Nee~san and wait for Y/n at the mountains our master needs some time to cool off after what you just did.” Sapphire spoke in what sounded like a demanding voice.

Ruby whined “ Your no fun.” If ruby had a face she would be pouting. 

You sighed and smiled slightly and thought “these mornings definitely give me a adrenalin rush. One day I’ll get a heart attack. But I can’t believe she threw ice water on me. ” 

You did your morning routine and walked to the forest for your daily training.

While walking you were humming to a new song that came out.

As you approached the usual area you looked at your watch 8:30 “ right on time” you thought. You could see Ruby and Sapphire in the distance just flying around. 

You sat on the grass took a few deep breaths and looked at the sky. And finally closed your eyes and focused on your breathing and you started to think of the things you was thankful for. 

“ I’m thankful for Ruby and Sapphire for making me who I am I’m thankful for my parent because they helped fuel my desire to be a great magus.” you stopped thinking and just concentrated on the mana that was flowing through your body.

Your watch beeped signaling it was time to practice your own magic. You got up and looked at your watch 9:00 “ perfect “ you thought to herself. 

You started out by first working on your shielding which is basically a invisible shield that could stop most blasts that went your way.

Right now you were working on the amount of time it took to create the shield since it took a bit too much time for you liking. 

You were sure if a blast went your way it would hit you before you could get the shield up.

You asked if Ruby could send a non deadly attack your way to see if you had improved since last week. 

You were waiting for Ruby to send the attack, it was better if it was a surprise attack because in a real battle a opponent won’t let you get ready.

Suddenly Ruby sent light towards you. Light because it wouldn’t hurt you not even in the slightest.

You immediately put up your shield but it didn’t go up fast enough to block the light fully instead it kind of grabbed the light before it could hit you. 

You smiled proud of yourself “ At least I got better than last time. “ 

You practiced a bit more then moved on to your energy blast which were just spheres of mana that you could throw at your opponents. You practiced that for a while and finally moved on to your personal favorite.

Energy absorption. Your definition of energy absorption is it's kind of like recycling mana. If opponents blast something your way and it used mana you could take that mana from the blast and give yourself that mana. 

This skill was really helpful. Let’s say your low on mana all you have to do is use power absorption as your fighting your opponents and boom you have some of your mana back.

After you were done with your own magic you looked at your watch 10:00. 

You then proceeded to train with Ruby and Sapphire working on the amount of time it took to send a blast while transformed.

Then in Zwei form working on a shield you had and then with the cards learning a noble phantasms but not using them and finally the spells in the book.

But it seemed that fate had other plans.

Suddenly a gust of wind flipped the pages to the back of the book which was one ‘spell’.

It needed a magic circle. Which at the time of first reading the book you didn't know but now it looks familiar.

It was the engravement in your study. It also needed a pendant but to the side there we're direction that followed your house. 

You looked at the things that you needs.

Gems which you had but never really used and a jewel pendant that you didn’t have but you we're hoping to find using the direction in the book. 

You got up and started your way home while telling Ruby and Sapphire of what you wanted to try today. 

You continued looking at the directions and it had to be 2:00 am “yeesh why in the middle of the night”

You sweatdropped and continued reading “all clocks in the house must be on the same time” you read in your mind while thinking about how many clocks were in the house.

You looked at your watch 1:00 pm “still about 12 hours till I can even start getting ready I might as well find that pendant it may not even be in this house.”

You got home and went to get something to eat. “mhm how about Y/f/f... No i'll make that for lunch tomorrow i'll just get the leftover of S/f/f that I made yesterday. “

You heated up you leftover ate in the dining area. 

After you were done eating you got the book out and looked at the direction to find the pendant.

You finally found it, after a hour of searching that is. You looked at your watch 3:37. “about 10 hours till I can do anything. What to do? What to do?” 

You suddenly got a idea. 

“ Ruby, Sapphire can we randomly fly places?” you said in a hopeful voice. 

A few seconds later “ Of course we can master” Ruby said in a sing-song voice. 

Y/n went in Zwei form because why not.  
~~~~~  
The sun was setting and you were sitting on a cliff just watching the sunset. “it’s beautiful I should really do this more often.” You said to yourself.

All the reds, pinks, yellows, and purples mixed so perfectly. You took out your phone took a picture of the beautiful scenery. You laid down and waited for the stars.

Soon enough the stars came out in all their beauty. You took another picture and put it as your wallpaper to remind yourself to watch the stars every night. 

You watched in awe as a shooting star passed by. You made a wish but you won’t tell till later.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Soon enough it was 1:34 and you were getting ready by rereading over what to do and how to do it. 

You practiced the words for a while till you could say them without needing the book you looked at your watch 1:59 “almost time” you thought.

You felt giddy you wanted to know what would happen really badly but you had to wait 1 more minute.

You took deep breaths and got into position and waited. What felt like hours of waiting it finally turned 2:00 “ Alright time to start. “

You held all the correct gems in your hand along with the pendant and started.

“For the elements, silver and iron.  
For the foundation, stone and Archduke of Contracts.  
For my ancestor, my great master, Illyasviel.  
Close the gates of the cardinal direction.  
Come forth from the Crown, and follow the forked road leading to the Kingdom.  
Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill.  
Set  
Heed my words.  
My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny.  
If you been the Grail’s call and obey my will and reason, then answer me.  
I hereby swear…That I shall be all the good in the world.  
That I shall defeat all the evil in the world.  
You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power.  
Come forth from the circle of binding…  
Guardian of the Scales!”

You looked around and saw a red lightning like light pass through the room and pushed everything back a bit.

You looked around again not being fazed a bit. But nothing, really happened until ‘Boom’ a huge crash was heard above.

You immediately ran to the noise which was in the living room “ That better have not been my new t.v. I saved up a long time for that. “ 

You finally reached the door to your living room the doorknob wouldn't turn so you backed up and kicked the door open. 

You went inside and covered your nose, dust was all over. “Is my living room really this dusty?” 

After a while the dust claimed down a bit and everything you could see was destroyed. 

Finally the miniature dust storm that happened in your living room stopped. 

That when you saw him.

A stranger man in what looked like the male version of the Archer class card sitting on the one couch that was not broken in the room. 

You finally got the courage to say something but stuttered badly “w-w-who a-are you?” you mentally cursed yourself for stuttering.

The white-haired man finally opened his eyes. His eyes were a grey. His eyes held no emotion they looked almost dead inside. 

It seemed like hours before you broke the silence by asking again. “ who are you?” this time without stuttering you mentally praised yourself this time for not stuttering. 

He finally spoke, his voice deep but smooth. “ That’s the first thing you say to me not ‘ hello it’s nice to meet you’ “ he sighed “some master I have”.

You perked up at the word ‘master’ you spoke in a curious tone” What do you mean ‘Master’?” 

“ Do you know what you just did? “ he asked in a bored tone. You shook your head no violently but regretted it since you got dizzy. 

The stranger sighed and asked “ If you didn’t know what you were doing then how did you summon me?” 

“ W-well when I came to this house I found a book and a box in a safe and the book held spells in it and at the back were directions and I followed them and here we are.” You said quickly while looking at the stranger. He looked like he was processing everything.

He then proceeded to explain everything about the Holy Grail war and how you were to participate because you had summoned him. Apparently, his name was Archer he then asked you to look at your hand.

There was a symbol in red which looked like a symbol in the book he then explained the command spells. Everything was going okay till he said.

“Alright, now that you are caught up with everything you are a bit early to summoning so we should train with you mana because it seems like you have none at the moment most likely you used it all while summoning. But first I want to get this clear during this war you are only here to supply me with mana while I fight you stand behind a tree.”

You couldn’t believe after all this he didn’t believe in you.  
You smirked on the inside “oh i'll show him” but showed angry on the outside you were glad that the bond wasn’t high enough for him to be in your mind. 

“ oh no, I am perfectly capable of fighting so do not tell me to hide behind a tree and cower in fear just because you don’t think I’m capable of fighting my own battles.”

Archer looked a bit taken aback that you had the guts to talk back to him. In archer mind he could kill you if he wanted to. But in your mind you knew so differently.

Suddenly Archer said “ Well at least you can fight back with words i'll respect that you have the courage to talk back to someone who can kill you.”

And just like that, the conversation was over.


	3. Chapter 2

He walked out. After his last remark you sat on the couch trying to get everything through you head you sat there for a few minutes and then started to clean up the mess in your living room.

You were so tired you could barely walk but you pushed through and cleaned about 1\4 of the room before falling asleep on the floor with your head on the couch.

When you woke you were in your bed “ was it just a dream? “ you asked yourself. You looked at your hand and sure enough there was the command spells symbol as Archer had explained. 

“ but I don’t remember coming to my room. Was it Archer that brought me to my room.” you thought.

You got up and went to make some sort of breakfast. But when you got to the kitchen you were surprised to see Archer making breakfast. 

You looked around him to see what he was making. He was making Y/f/b you had a big grin on your face. 

You went to the fridge and got f/d and poured yourself some and then sat down at the table and waited. While you were waiting, you pulled out the spell book and looked through it. 

You were in a trance that you didn’t see Archer put a plate in front of you. After a while he took the book from you hands and set it to the side.

That’s when you noticed him and the plate in front of you. You smiled and said ” Thank you for the food” Archer only nodded. 

“Aren’t you going to eat too?” you asked. Archer shook his head no and said “ We servants don’t need to eat” you nodded in acknowledgment and started to eat.

Archer just stared at you. “ if you keep staring at me I won’t get full.” You said as you noticed his stare. He scoffed and went back to the kitchen.

You finished your breakfast and started to head to the kitchen to wash your plate. When you got there you saw Archer looking for something.

“oh please don’t be looking for a kettle” you thought and then said” what are you looking for? “ 

Archer turned around and said “ a kettle “ “dang it!” 

“ I don’t have one.” You said after a while. Archer just looked at you. 

That was 7 days ago today was the day Ruby and Sapphire got back from a trip that you gave them. 

You haven’t trained since that day wanting to take a bit of a break since you rarely took one.

They would be waiting in the mountain to train as per usual. You got up and got ready and started heading towards the back door when a voice stopped you in your tracks.

“ where do you think you are going without telling me” You thought “ might as well tell the truth. “ 

“ I’m going to go train in the mountains.” You said as you turned around to face him.

“ Then I’m going with you “ You shrugged and continued your usual walk to the mountains but this time with Archer beside you. It was a bit weird but there a comfortable silence. 

You finally reached the clearing and looked at your watch 8:00 you were 30 minutes early because you wanted to meditate for a while longer to get your head through everything that’s happening. 

You sat down took a few deep breaths then closed your eyes and focused on your breathing.

Archer watched from afar then sat against a tree and he too started meditating. 

Awhile later he felt something approaching the area he immediately got up and towards you and nudged you with his foot.

You looked up at him and looked confused “does he think Ruby and Sapphire are a threat. But then again they’ve never met so I can see why.” 

“ don’t worry Archer whoever is approaching is not a threat “ Archer gave you a how-would-you-know look. That is until a Ruby crashed into your face full force from flying.

Just like when you guys met.

“Master! I have missed you so much” Ruby said dragging out the o in so.

“Nee~San I don’t think that was a good idea to go straight towards her face. “ came Sapphire monotone voice.

Ruby and Sapphire finally noticed the man beside you and interrogated you. You told them everything from the holy grail war to you summoning him.

“ Well I don’t want to watch you train so if you need me I’ll be over there.” He pointed towards the path to your house. You nodded and he started walking away.

After he was out of sight Ruby asked “ Are you sure it’s only Master and Servant between you two” 

“Ruby! “ you yelled at her while you were turning into a tomato. You wouldn’t deny it you had the tiniest of a crush on Archer but you were sure he would never have feeling for you looking at how he treats you. 

But there were times when he was really kind to you. You like to think it's his true nature. 

He would make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner sometimes even a snack.

At one point you were fixing the ceiling that was broken from when you summoned Archer. It was really cliché but you fell of the ladder and closed your eyes waiting for the impact but it never came.

When you opened your eye you were in Archer’s arms his arms felt warm and safe something you’ve never felt. He looked down at you and sighed and took you to your room and said” i'll fix the ceiling. You calm down from almost dying. “ there was a bit of amusement in his voice.

You smiled slightly at the memories of Archers small acts of kindness towards you. Ruby and Sapphire saw this and smiled on the inside since they couldn’t smile on the outside.

You continued your training. After finishing up you decided to practice a bit more with energy blast.

Ruby was asking question about the week. You were answering them as truthfully as you could. 

That is until she asked “ So has anything happened between you two. “ that made you lose control of the blast you were holding. 

It flew in front of you and curved and was headed straight at you. You finally noticed where it was headed and tried to dodge. It barely missed your face but hit your shoulder. 

You looked at you shoulder a giant gnash was on your shoulder “ just breathe it will heal in a few minutes “ you told yourself trying to get you mind off the immense pain in you shoulder.

You got up slowly Ruby and Sapphire were by your side. Ruby was apologizing like crazy “Its fine Ruby I’ll be fine once I start to heal.”

You weren’t healing because you had very little mana left “of course this happens when I train extra” you mumbled to yourself.

The mana in your body was keeping you awake to at least get home. You we're losing blood, a lot of blood. “I'm not gonna make it” you thought but you fought thru it and continued walking. 

You looked ahead and saw a figure against a tree. You got closer and saw the familiar white hair. Sapphire went ahead and quickly explained what had happened. 

You started seeing black spots, your legs felt wobbly, you lost conscience and fell to the ground.

Archer was quick to your side he picked you up and jogged home with you in his arms. Since you were basically asleep, your body was getting its mana back and you started to heal. 

Archer put you in your room and watched as your mana healed the wound on your shoulder. Once your was fully healed Archer got a wet rag and cleaned off the blood that was all over you arm.

After that he left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you woke up perfectly fine you got up and started your morning routine.

After that you went downstairs where Archer was already making breakfast. You sat down at the dining table and waited for the food.

Like you have been doing all week you took out the book you found with Ruby and Sapphire and started to look at the spells. 

And like every week Archer puts the food in front of you and takes the book from your hands and puts it to the side. 

“ Thank you for the food Archer “ you say with smile like you've been doing all week. 

You thought that Archer secretly really liked doing house chores. If you ever wanted a snack and you go the kitchen you see Archer cleaning. 

Finishing your plate you get up and go to the kitchen to wash your plate like you've been doing all week.

Walking in you see Archer cleaning the dishes so you decide to ask “ Hey Archer, how come you really like doing house chores or cleaning in general?” 

He stopped washing the dishes and turned to you slowly. He just stared at you, and you stared back he blinked “ ha you blinked I win! “ you did a small happy dance and then went back to the task at hand.

“ you going to answer my question.“ he just keep staring at you showing no emotion. Finally what seemed like hours he said “ what makes you think I enjoy cleaning?” 

You answered quickly not missing a beat “ your always cleaning or doing some sort of chores when I see you.” He was about to answer but you cut him off before he could do so.

“Are you a clear freak?” you asked tilting your head to the side like the inner child you were. You were frustrating him and you were loving it. 

“Do you get bored just doing nothing all day, is that why you clean to pass the time.” 

“Because if you get bored you can train with me i need some help with hand to hand combat and since your a Archer your pretty good at hand to hand combat.”

He perked up at the last part. How would you know he was good at hand to hand combat his name was Archer, in everyone ears that mean no hand to hand combat. 

That and you had never seen him fight before. Before you ask another question he said. 

“ And how would you know I'm good at hand to hand combat if you've never seen me fight before?”

You thought for a few seconds “ I guess I should tell him about the class cards I have.” 

“ Follow me “ you walked to the dining table and beside the chair you were sitting at was the bookbag you took with you every day.

You opened it and rummaged through it till you found what you were looking for.

A small box.

You opened it and inside were cards that were each divided by a wall.

You pulled one out and showed Archer. “This is the Archer class card it's how I know you can do hand to hand combat.”

Archer took the card from your hand and examined it. He gave it back to you and asked.

“ What does it do?” you looked at him and answered. “ if I put into ruby or sapphire I can have your bow but I can also turn the card. “ 

At the last part he perked up. You saw this and said “ I can show you during training. “ Archer nodded his head. 

You put the Archer card back in the box and then put the box back in your bookbag. 

You went upstairs to get Ruby and Sapphire to go ahead and go to the mountains. They went ahead and flew there. 

You went downstairs and got your bookbag and headed to the back door where Archer was leaning against the wall beside the door. 

He opened the door for you. “ thanks “ you said. He locked the door and you headed to the mountain while telling Archer the things you could do. 

Once you reached your destination you did your normal routine but this time you had a audience.


	4. Chapter 3

You began to train with your own magic. You felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that Archer was watching you. 

When you got to your shield you we're sure he was looking at you weirdly. You asked Ruby to send a attack your way. 

You got it up before the attack hit you. You did a mini dance and decided to work on how strong it was. 

You asked Ruby and Sapphire to send powerful attacks your way. It withstood all the attacks you were very proud of yourself. 

You skipped a few powers since you knew you were going train a bit more in Archer form today. 

You skipped working with Ruby and Sapphire but they helped you with other stuff.

At last came the cards you went to your bookbag and pulled out the box. Archer took this as a invitation to go to where you we're.

You took out the Archer card and asked Ruby to include the card. Ruby turned into the bow and you showed it to Archer. 

“What do you think? “ you asked Archer with a smile on your face. 

The bow was a bit to big for you but it looked like it fit Archer perfectly since he was tall. Archer summoned his bow and it was the exact same one. 

Ruby gave you the card back and you told archer to step back a bit “I'm going to install the card” 

You held the card out in front of you and the ground below you started to pulsing in a circle starting in the middle and going out.

A few seconds later a circle design is created on the floor.   
You crouch down and put the card face down. The design on the floor replicated itself and one of them went in the air. 

“Install” you said your voice calm. Blue pillar-like things shot out from all around you. They started on the ground and went up, curved and came down on you. 

You stood up and waited. A red-ish type mist covered you from the neck down and you transformed. 

There you stood in all your Archer like glory. While the real Archer looked at you with a surprised look on his face. 

“ What can you do while being in this form?” He finally spoke. “ Anything you can do I can do we're both technically Archer. “

“For example I can summon Kanshou and Bakuya. “ you summoned the twin swords and showed Archer. 

Archer summoned his own and again the exact same. 

You asked Archer “Will you help me train since your basically the expert in being Archer?” 

He nodded his head yes and you smiled at him and began practicing. 

First you started on using your bow You shooting a few with Archer telling you about broken phantasm and how they worked.   
Next was using the twin swords with Archer giving you a few tips here and there. 

You were having a mini fight with Archer to go over what you learned. 

You stood face to face with Archer you couldn't trace your sword as fast as Archer but you at least could over edge them. 

You stood silently and waited for him to attack but he also just stood there. “Well guess I'm going to have to attack first man I was hoping he would go first.” 

You lunged at him and aimed your sword for his shoulder. And of course he parried and the fight begun. 

He tried to slash your abdomen but you turned and he missed. You tried to attack again but he moved out of the way and quickly moved behind you. 

He slashed you from behind you winced in pain but made no noises. You bit your lip as you felt the blood trickled down your back. 

You smiled at your work. There was a cut on his shoulder. While Archer was attacking you from behind you sent a sword his way.

Archer looked a bit taken aback but quickly hid it and lunged at you. You blocked the attack going for your shoulder. 

You tried dodged and blocked the attacks going towards you but a few did hit you. 

You held the swords tightly in your hands while panting heavily. Your wound we're healing slowly. 

Archer took the chance of you being slightly off guard and attacked you. 

This took by surprise but you we're able to put up your shield. Archer fought against the invisible force. 

You took a breath and started to swing at Archer. He blocked and started to attack aiming at your abdomen. 

One attack took your breath away literally. Archer punched you in the gut and all the air in your lungs rushed out. 

You fell back with a thud and just laid there. “I give up.” You said once you caught some of your breath. 

You didn't beat Archer but you did get a few hits which you were proud of. 

You laid there catching your breath waiting for your wounds to heal. 

While laying there you noticed that the armour was somewhat comfortable but not the best. 

You suddenly got a idea. “Hey Archer let's go shopping after this to get you some comfortable clothes since you not fighting twenty four seven. “ 

Archer nodded his head. You held your hand in the air for Archer to bring you up. 

As you we're going up you noticed his wounds weren't fully healed yet. 

While still holding his hand you closed your eyes and transferred mana to heal his wound. 

Archer felt his wounds start to tingle and then sting and finally they healed. 

You smiled at your work and then remembered you we're in archer form so you uninstalled and caught the card as it was falling down. 

You decided that would be it for today. Ruby and Sapphire had already gone home knowing you were in safe hands. 

You got your backpack ready and looked at Archer. He looked at you. He blinked. “Ha you blinked I win.” 

Now that you we're a bit comfortable with Archer you let your childish nature free. 

You started your walk home with Archer beside you. This is the time you decided to ask him a few question. 

“How early am I to this Holy Grail war stuff? “

“Your six months early now it's my turn to ask a question. “

You nodded your head and Archer asked “ How come while fighting you have a great deal of mana but your presence says you have almost no mana at all?”

He still didn't believe in you. “Well Ruby and Sapphire have helped me hide my powers so only people that believe in me see how much mana I have. “

Archer nodded. It was your turn to ask a question “Why do you not believe in me? “ 

You had a somewhat sad face on. “I do now but back then it was because you had not given me a reason to believe in you.”

You nodded you head and smiled at him. It was his turn to ask. 

“What are all your powers?” 

“Well I have shielding which is just a invisible shield I can put up. I have energy blast which are just spheres of mana. And my personal favorite energy absorption.”

Archer nodded and looked ahead you we're home you smiled and looked at Archer. 

“Are we still going shopping for clothes.” You asked he nodded and you went inside to take a quick shower since you we're all sweaty from training. 

After your shower you got dressed and went downstairs. Archer was in the living room watching the news. He looked at you and turned off the t.v and got up. 

You smiled and told Ruby and Sapphire you we're going shopping they agreed to take care of the house while you were gone. 

You walked and turned to Archer. “Your going like that won't you cause a bit of attention?”

Archer just stood there staring at you. You stared back he blinked ”Ha you blinked I win wow how many times have I done that again. “ 

Archer looked at you as if you grew two head. “What?” You said.   
“How can you see me in spiritual form?” now it was you turn to look at him as if he had two head “ What's that?” You asked. 

Archer explained what a spiritual form was and how he could basically turn invisible if he wanted to.

“Are you in spirit form now?” Archer nodded and you thought for a second. 

“Well it's fine if it just me so let's go.” You said enthusiastically and turned and walked to the market to buy clothes. 

On your way there, Archer was talking to you but in your head. You guess the bond was high enough for this to happen. 

You finally got to the mall and went to a few different clothing stores. 

Almost all the clothing he picked were black and some were red. You took one outfit so he could ahead and change so you could walk around a bit talking to him and not look weird. 

He came out and you gave him a thumbs up. He was wearing a regular black t-shirt and black pants. 

You pulled him along to get some ice cream. You ordered y/f/f and you looked at Archer.

He got y/f/f too. You sat on a bench outside with a good view of a garden that was below. 

You talked back and forth asking questions here and there. You asked Archer “ Do you think we have a chance of winning this war?” 

“Truthfully I think we can, now that I have seen some of your potential I think we have a chance of winning. 

You nodded your head and finished your ice cream. 

You started your walk home. While you held one bag Archer held six. “ I can carry more than one you know.” 

Archer kept walking ignoring what you said you sighed. You made it home safe and sound.

You took the clothes you bought and asked Archer to change into his armour for about half an hour as you washed and dried the clothes.

Half an hour later you were folding the clothes you bought for Archer.

“now that I think about it, where am I gonna keep his clothes?”

“Hey Archer.” you walked into the living room seeing him watching the news.

He looked at you “Where do you want me to keep your new clothes?” you tilted your head to the side.

He shrugged “Where ever you want master.” You were definitely not gonna get used to that.

“Fine I'll burn them and hid the ashes.” you joked with a innocent smile.

“Fine by me you're the one who bought them.” You pouted “fine I'll put them in the room beside mine” 

You walked away defeated but not literally. You made it to the room next to yours. You went inside and put the clothes to a drawer inside.

You went downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. You decided on some chips. You went to the living room and sat beside Archer.

You offered some chips to Archer and he took a handful. You watched the news.

It was the same old same old someone that robbed something,a car crash but the victims were fine.

Archer gave you the remote to change the channel that you wanted.

You changed it to the English channel. You were on Cartoon Network they were doing reruns of Chowder your favorite childhood show.

One of your favorite scences was coming up. The scene where they were getting pepper sprayed.

“Pepper spray that sounds delicious. Aaahhh I was wrong I was horribly wrong!” you said along with the show. You could feel Archers gaze on you.

You turned to him and said “What I'm childish leave me alone!” you turned back to the tv and watched a few more episodes.

Your eyelids felt heavy you gave the remote to Archer, got up, stretched and left. 

You stumble to your room half asleep. You didn't even bother changing you just fell into your bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

You opened your eyes and saw stars. You were somewhere you didn't know but it looked a little familiar you looked around. 

Beyond the trees we're voice that you didn't recognize. You followed the voice and as you go it closer the voices got quieter and quieter. 

You made it to a clearing and there were five people three on one side and two on the other but one didn't really look like a human.

He was grey, very tall, and had gravity defying hair he looked like berserker from a vision you had so you were going to call him that. 

Beside him was what looked like a grown up version of Illya.

Across them was a girl with black hair with twin tails tied with a black ribbon. A boy with orange hair and person with a yellow cloak.

You couldn't hear what they were saying but you could tell they were about to fight.

Illya walked away and all of a sudden Berserk lunged at the other three

While in the air familiar arrows shot him down before he could get to the others “ Archer” you said under your breath.

Berserk parried and dodged the arrows. A big explosion happened after the last arrow. Berserk was fine. He was pulsing red.

Berserk lunged at the one guy there and was about to slash him but the person with the cloak took off there cloak and parried the attack.

It was Saber you could tell because of Excalibur. The guy fell back and saber sent a attack which sent berserk flying. Illya only smiled. 

“how are they gonna win this berserk has twelve lives.” You said to yourself.

There Saber stood in all her glory. You suddenly remembered that you could take on saber. Well her alter form.

Suddenly saber and berserk lunged at each other 

But one of the worst things happened.

You woke up. “was that a vision?” you asked yourself. You sat up.” Was that a fight between servant? Was that a past Holy Grail war?”

You looked at your clock 7:33 “might as well get up” you said to yourself. You got up and did your morning routine. 

You walked downstairs and saw that Archer was on the couch asleep. “why doesn't he sleep on a bed?” 

You slowly crept up on him about to poke his cheek with a shaking hand. 

With his eyes still closed Archer grabbed your hand before you could poke him.

He opened one eye and looked at you. You just smiled innocently.

He let go of your hand and you walked to the kitchen planning on making some breakfast.

You got the ingredients for breakfast and started to mix what was suppose to be mixed.

A while later you were done cooking your breakfast and you split in into two plates.

You walked to the dining area and put the plates out. You went right back to the living room.

There was Archer sitting in the couch watching the news. “Hey Archer come and eat I made enough for you too.”

Archer stood up and followed you to the dining area. You sat down and Archer sat across from you.

There was silence as you ate. But it wasn't awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence.

Archer finished first and he seemed to be deep in thought while waiting for you to finish to pick up both plates to wash the dishes.

When you finished you said before Archer could get up. “Hey Archer I have question?” 

He looked at you as if saying ‘go on’ with his eyes. 

“Well I had this vision but I got it while I was dreaming. There were five people two on one side and three on the other side. It seemed like there were talking but i couldn't hear them it was like the closer I got to them the less I could hear them.”

Archer nodded saying “continue” 

“ Well there were three people I recognized, one was a ancestor of mine Illyasviel Von Einzbern and her servant Berserk while the other was on the opposite side and it was Saber. Then Illya walked away and Berserk lunged at the orange haired guy and a girl with black hair and twin tails but arrows that look like yours pushed him away. The second time he went towards them both Saber fought back. That's about when the vision ended. Do you know what that was about?”

Archer looked deep in thought. He looked like he was debating something in his head. It took a few minutes for him to answer.

He finally answered but it seemed hesitant “Your vision was of the fifth holy grail war.”

He took a breath “That specific scene is from a fight of Berserk and Illya against Saber, Rin, Shirou, and me from the rooftops.” 

Instead of getting answers you got more questions. How many holy grail wars were there? How many had Archer been in?

Archer could tell your confused face. He stood up and picked up your plates and said “ I'll answer your questions another day.”

You nodded your head and went to fix up your book bag. 

After getting you book bag ready you looked for Archer since Ruby and Sapphire were already waiting for you at the mountains.

You found Archer in the living room eyes closed. He looked like he was in deep thought.

You walked up to him and just stood there in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked at you.

“You ready to leave for training?” you asked after a few seconds of silence he nodded and got up.

You stepped back and looked at him. You smiled and turned on you heel and went toward the door.

The walk there was peaceful but one look at Archers face and you could tell that his mind was going a mile a minute.

You continued walking and got to the clearing. Deciding to do the exact same thing as yesterday you went to meditate to get ready for the day.

You meditated for a while and after that was done you started to practice few things.

After finishing up you walked to your book bag and pulled the cards out. You got out the Archer card out and you looked at Archer.

He wasn't even looking at you. He as looking at the ground deep in thought.

You walked up to him and did the exact same thing as you did while in the living room. You stood in front of him but this time he didn't look up immediately. 

He took a while to look up at you. When he did look at you, the look in his eyes told you he had a lot on his mind. 

He got up and you took a step back. You looked at him and said “ You okay you seem to be spacing out a lot? “ 

He nodded his head and you tilted your head to the side. “You sure?” 

“I'm fine.” He waved his hand in dismissal “Let's worry about training now” he walked to middle of clearing. 

You sighed and followed him. You asked Ruby too include the Archer card. 

You started to practice with bow. While shooting arrows you listened to Archer talk more about broken phantasms and how to summon them.

He showed you one called Caladbolg II. It looked like the arrow version of Excalibur. But you didn't get to shoot it. 

After finishing up with the bow. You installed the Archer card and you looked at Archer who again seemed deep in thought. 

You walked in front if him and snapped your fingers in front of his face. 

You looked at him and tilted you head and asked. “What's on your mind that has you daydreaming so much?”

Archer only shook his head “we should get back to training.” He said. 

You only nodded and stood in the middle of the clearing. Archer was telling you how to summon the twin swords faster. 

You tried it out but it didn't really summon faster you tried this for a while and you think it got faster but you weren't sure. 

You looked at Archer and again he seemed lost in thought. You just stood there waiting for him to come back to his senses. 

You started you stare at him swaying side to side. You made a few funny faces at him and nothing. 

You suddenly got a idea and you smirked. With a lift of your hand a sword was thrown at Archers feet but not hitting him. 

He seemed to snap out of what he was thinking and looked at the sword at his feet which was slowly fading away. 

He looked at you in a stoic look and grumbled something under his breath. 

You smiled innocently at him. “What's next training?” you asked. 

Archer shook his head “Let's do some hand to hand combat I'll teach while fighting.”

You nodded your head and summoned the twin swords and got into your fighting stance. 

You waited for him to start. He lunged in your direction the fight had begun

Archer did not hold back but neither did you. You slashed back back and forth, parried back and forth. 

After your fight was over you we're laying down breathing heavily, many slashes and bruises covered you skin. 

You uninstalled the card and just laid there. Closing your eyes you took deep breaths focusing on healing your body. 

You felt the familiar tingle and sting of your wounds healing. You looked up at Archer and saw that this time he wasn't visiting the moon. 

He was instead looking at you looking bored as ever. You looked at him as well. “Wanna go home now?”

You asked Archer and he nodded. You held out your hand for him to boost you up. 

You took advantage of this and went ahead and healed his wound. 

You smiled at your work and started on your way home. One your way home there was a comfortable silence between you and Archer. 

You smiled at the thought if you guys actual getting along. 

When you got home you went straight to get a shower. You hummed slightly while walking upstairs. You were humming and singing in the shower. 

After your shower you put on comfortable clothes and walked to the kitchen to see what archer was cooking. 

He was cooking a regular lunch. You didn't realize how hungry you were until your stomach started to growl. 

You chuckled lightly and sweat dropped. You sat in the dining area and waited for the food. 

You smelled the food before it even got you. You jumped up and down in your seat and waited for the food.

Archer came into the dining area and put a plate in front of you and across from you. You smiled at him and waited for him to be seated.

Archer went back to the kitchen and you pouted. You wanted to eat but you also wanted to wait for Archer.

He came back with a kettle and tea cups. You looked at him as if he grew four head. “ where'd you get that from.” you asked switching from looking at the kettle to him.

“ well when you were asleep one day I decided to go buy one since you didn't have one.”

“oh cool so you have money?” you asked. Archer shook his head no you blinked" then where did you get the money from?” 

“that doesn't matter for now eat.” you glared at him but then started making funny face at him.

Archer seemed to ignore you. He started eating so you did too. Let's just say the food was one of the best you've had not the best but one of them.

You both finish at about the same time. Archer finished first and you finished a little bit later. 

You got up took both plates and walked to the kitchen. Washing both plates and leaving then to air dry. 

You decided to take a nap because why not naps are awesome. 

You snuggled into the comforter and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

You woke up from your nap a few hours later. Yawning you sat upon and looked out the window. It seemed like a few hours till the sun would go down. 

Deciding on doing something productive with your life you went to train on some magic you haven't really tried in a awhile.

Going outside to the yard you sat down on the grass and made your shield and tried holding it for a while to see how long you could keep it up.

Hearing footsteps you opened your eyes that were closed and turned around to the person walking up to you.

Seeing the familiar white hair you calmed down a bit and waited as Archer approached. Stopping once he reached you Archer asked.

“What are you doing outside?” he seemed interested in what you were doing which was a first.

“I'm working on some magic that I haven't worked on for a while.” you stated with a smile. He seemed in thought for a few seconds then seemed to dismiss the thought.

Looking at you he sat down as well and looked at you.”Well what are you working on?” you smiled a bigger since Archer and you never really had this type of conversation.

“I'm working on my shield and how long I can keep it up for. It's still up now actually.” you said. Archer had his regular stoic face on.

He said nothing so you just continued on suddenly getting a idea you opened your eyes and looked at Archer. Seeing his eyes closed and most likely thinks you tapped his shoulder a couple times.

He opened his eyes and turned to you. “I would like to practice something but I'm hoping to need your help to do so.”

Archer took in this information and nodded and stood up you following him in standing up.

Once up you started to speak “First I need you to make a random arrow and just hold it as if you were about to shoot it but not really ready if that makes sense.”

Archer looked at you skeptical but did it anyways. You took a deep breath and focused on making a ring appear where Archer's arrow was. Taking a bit of time but slowly but surely you were making the ring appear.

Chanting a few incoherent words the ring started to glow. You opened your eyes and looked at Archer giving a nod to shoot the arrow.

Pulling the arrow back a bit and aimed at a tree that was it the distance. Archer let go of the arrow and the arrow flew through the ring and it seemed like a normal arrow until it hit the tree. 

The tree made a small explosion and all the was left was the trunk. You smile sheepishly and slightly winced at the tree once you saw what had happened fully.

Archer looked at you in surprise that was gone in a few seconds “What was that?” he said, it seemed a bit grumbled out.

You shrugged and said “I like to call that power amplification but I don't really know the real name of it.” Archer nodded feeling your stomach growl a bit you looked up towards the sky to see the sun starting to descend. You looked at the time 5:07.

“Perfect. Maybe this time I can make dinner. But what should I make? How about f/c/f yeah that sounds nice haven't had that in while.”

You stretched feeling a bit stiff after using that power that you haven't used in years. Luckily Archer was outside with you and hadn’t started on dinner. 

Heading for the house and taking off your shoes and going to the kitchen. You looked at the stuff you already had and made a list of what you needed. 

You looked for archer for a solid 5 minutes and finally found him on your balcony looking at the sun that was beginning to set. 

He looked in a trance, deep in thought you didn't want to break whatever it was he was thinking. You fished in your drawers for paper and a pen you found one and started writing on it. 

“Dear Archer, I'm going out for some ingredients for dinner today. Yes I do I know how to cook but it will be my treat today. Byeee Byeeee.” Leaving the note where he could find it you walked out and began your little adventure of finding the correct things. 

You finally made it to the market and you began your search. Walking around a bit you found the perfect store to find all your ingredients. 

Walking around the store you found most of your ingredients till you bumped into a wall. Or what you thought was a wall. 

You rubbed your nose and looked up. What you saw was a Stoic looking Archer giving that same old bored look. “Yes” you said 

Archer looked at you for a few seconds and said “it is dangerous to go out alone without your servant there could be people that could kill you so you won't be in the war anymore.”

You tilted your head to the side “But I thought you said we were early to this war” He replied by saying “ if your early who's to say someone else isn't early. “

You nodded your head “Thanks I'll try to be more careful.” You turned on your heel and continued your search. 

You found the rest of your stuff and paid for it and you started on your walk home with Archer trailing behind you. 

You put a pep in your step excited for what was to come. You made it home and started to unbag everything you had bought and took out some stuff you already had. 

You smiled at the ingredients in front of you. You took a deep breath and started. 

It was like you were trance you were moving like a second nature.

The smell of F/c/f came from the kitchen and moved outward. Archer being his somewhat nosy self went to the kitchen to see what you were doing.

You could feel a gaze on you. You turned to the door and saw Archer looking at you. You smile and continued on.

You were setting up the plates and trying to make it look the best. You smiled at your work. You looked at the clock.

8:37 “good good still about dinner time!” you turned to go to find Archer but find him looking over your shoulder you made a weird face at him. 

He ignored you and looked at the food you made. You heard audible sniff that he made as he examined your cooking. You shooed him away with a playful shove backwards. 

You put your food on two plates and went to the dining area and set the plates down. Sitting down you waited for Archer. 

Archer came out of the living room again with a look you didn't know, then again he usually only has a stoic face on. 

You smiled and said “this is f/c/f it's from (where you are from) that's where I'm from.” Archer didn't seem to catch this but instead was looking at the meal you had placed out. 

You took the first bite and hummed in delight “just like I remember” you continued eating and you looked up too see Archer had not taken a bite yet. 

“Are you going to eat anytime soon? Because if you're not I can take it for you.” you said Archer shook his head and took his first bite. 

After his first bite there was another and another until his whole plate was clean. You finished a bit after him and finally the time came to ask him what he thought about. 

But he suddenly got up and took your plate and his to the kitchen to most likely clean then. You sat there for a few more minutes and decided to ask him later. 

For now you were going to take shower to take off the days dust and dirt. You walked up the stairs to your room and got out some PJ's and went the bathroom. 

After your shower you went to find Archer to ask him about the meal that you had made and if he liked it. 

You found him on your balcony staring at the stars but also deep in thought again. You were wondering what he was thinking about. You walked towards him making your footsteps known.

He turned around looking at you. You stood face to face and you finally asked “so tell me what did you think about my food today?” 

He seemed to ponder your question and after what seemed like excruciating hours later but what was actually a few minutes later he answered.

“Your food was actually very good, you may not surpass me in cooking but it was actually a very good meal.”

You smiled at the first few words but then a irk mark appeared on your head at the middle of his sentence.

“Oi what do you mean “ you may not surpass me in cooking””

You made giant air quotes and made your voice lower to somewhat mock Archer. Archer didn't seem fazed and only slightly chuckled at your actions.

But he smiled gently at you and said “But all in all I did enjoy your cooking” you smiled back and suddenly realized what just happened.

Archer, the archer the one who was always mean and picky and most likely had a grudge against you. Was just a few seconds ago smiling at you.

You stood there dumbstruck, Archer looked at you with that same stoic look as always. You finally broke the silence “ you just smiled and it was gone in a flash, what do you have a secret twin that I don't know about and he's the really nice one and your the mean one” 

You muttered to yourself “ maybe he does have twin and it only shows when Archer gets really bored. Yeah that would explain a lot of stuff.” you nodded you head and turned back to Archer who was looking at you with a what-is-wrong-you look.

You shrugged and left to your room. Changing and doing you night routine you lay down and just stare at the ceiling thinking over what had happened during the day.

Deciding to finally let sleep take over you, you fell asleep thinking about the smile Archer.

Opening your eyes you wake up and see the sky.covered in what looked like polygon shaped. Sitting up you look around and looking on the floor is what looks like a giant mirror on the floor reflecting the town you were in.

Standing up you decide to explore some bit of it. Walking around you see what looks like Casters rain of light in the sky. Slightly shocked you go towards where it seems like there is people.

Looking around you see Rin which was Illya’s master when she was a magical girl and Luvia which was Miyus master looking up you see both Illya and Miyu in the sky fighting.

Walking around know you wont get hurt you look to see the riverside park and the bridge walking towards the bridge and climbing up to the very top and looking at the fight which was still going on.

Looking around you see the fight continues and suddenly miyu is thrown back and hits the railing in the bridge you wince and wish you could help her but sadly you cannot.

Seeing caster aim something at Miyu and almost succeed in hitting her but Illya at the last second getting her out of the way was definitely a heart racing moment.

Luckily with a bit of teamwork and cooperation they defeated caster and got the class card. You lightly clapped even if they couldn't hear you.

Feeling the dream starting to end you began to think if you could come back here and possibly fight the class cards as a way to train.

Waking up you decided to ask ruby and sapphire before you went to train ,doing your normal routine and heading for the stairs you mentally prepared for the day.


	7. Chapter 6

Walking down the stairs to be greeted with the usual scent in the kitchen of a cooking Archer and a flying Ruby and Sapphire. You smiled to yourself and continued to the kitchen to see what Archer was cooking this morning.

Remembering your dream you called Ruby to ask her what happened to the mirror world. “Ruby Sapphire” you called out and a few seconds later came Ruby with Sapphire trailing behind her.

“yes Master” came Ruby's voice after she was in front of you.”I have a question since I had a vision last night.” 

Ruby nodded and you then explained what you saw in the vision. Both were nodding along but Sapphire seemed a bit more attentive than Ruby did which wasn't out if the ordinary but you would let it slide for now. 

Your final question was “So I wanted to know what happened to the mirror world and if we could possibly go there as a training ground? 

You couldn't really tell what Ruby was thinking but Sapphire answered instead. “The mirror would is still there and after the first defeat of the cards the servants respawn in way that they could be stronger or weaker than they were originally.” 

Nodding along with what Sapphire was saying you thought for a while on deciding if it really was the risk but then remembering your actual power and Archer would most likely be there for you.

Speaking of him he walked out of the kitchen and looked you. You assumed that this had meant that breakfast as really. Smelling the air you hopefully smelled (favorite breakfast).

Walking into the dinning area you see on a plate with steam still rising from it, (favorite breakfast) smiling like a little school girl you sit and began eating. Archer was nowhere to be seen and you didn't hear any clatter in the kitchen.

Assuming that he was doing his own Archer thing. You continued eating and thinking about the mirror world. You kept thinking about what Sapphire said and how Ruby didn't say anything during this. 

“They could be stronger or weaker than they were originally.” That statement kept ringing in your mind as you finished your food thinking about all the powerful servant there were.

Signing you took your plate to the kitchen to wash it. After that small chore was done you went upstairs and got your backpack. “should I go to the mirror world today or wait a bit” you took a bit to think but decided that you shouldn't wait and just go for it.

Walking outside your room and towards the back door you see the familiar white hair before you get fully down the stairs. 

Archer is waiting for you at the door with his usual bored look. You smile at him and walk out the door knowing full well that Ruby and Sapphire are already at the mountain waiting for your arrival. 

Walking your usual walkway you start to think of telling Archer what you want to do. Thinking that nothing bad could come from it so you turn to him and say. 

“Archer, today's training is going to be a bit different and it may be that way for a while.” you looked to see his reaction not really seeing anything you knew of. 

Archer face seemed to not care but his eyes held curiosity. You decided to tell him anyways. 

“we're going to the mirror world. The mirror world is kinda like this world but nothing is there but class cards which is where Illya got the original class cards from. I asked Ruby and Sapphire what had happened to the world and they told me it was still there and that the servants are still there. So I thought that it would be a great place to go training”

Archer seemed to think for a while, you weren't sure but looking at his eyes it seemed he was. He nodded his head and said “That's a good idea since you do need more work on fighting real opponents and not just me. What and it will give you a feel for fighting a servant.”

You nodded along and went with the fact that he did say it was a good idea. Getting to your usual training spot you decide that a bit of meditating is need since you have butterflies in your stomach. 

Sitting down and closing your eyes you began to think of ways to make yourself stronger against the servants and masters to come.

Thinking of the vision you had of Caster and the other vision of the fifth holy grail war and Berserk how two servant one fighting head to head and one from the rooftops had a hard time taking him down. 

Opening your eyes then look towards your watch you see that you've thinking for a while. Getting up and slightly dusting yourself off you look at Ruby and Sapphire. 

They turn to you and come towards you. Nodding your head you decide to transform using Sapphire since you really don't use her that much. “Where should we start first?” Sapphire asks. 

“Don't we have to go to a specific place for each servant?” You ask thinking back to the different visions you had. “Since what was their hearts is gone we don't need to to a different place going to the mirror world will automatically take us to the correct place.”

Nodding your head and thinking of the different servant you decide to ask Archer. Turning around and looking for Archer and seeing him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. 

Most likely sensing that someone was looking at him he opened his eyes and looked at you. He got off the tree and made his way towards you.

Once he was standing beside you he said “Are you ready?” Nodding your head you made the similar question from before. “Which servant should we start with?” 

“Whichever you would like to start with?” you nodded and thought “How about Lancer?” there seemed to be a really small irk on his face but it was gone as soon as it came. 

Archer nodded and so did Sapphire. There was a galaxy like color beneath your and Archers feet and something that resembled flower that seemed to bloom. 

A projection of a forest was beneath your feet, slowly you faded to that world. Once in solid ground you looked around to see nothing but remembering past visions you waited for the black mist to appear. 

Everyone seemed to be on high alert feeling the hair on your neck stand up on end you turned around to see the black mist come from the ground 

“so is this servant stronger or weaker than last time you fought it?” both kaleid sticks shook their head Ruby spook up first “Sadly we didn't fight Lancer or Archer someone else did that before it became Illyas job.”

Nodding you kept your gaze on Lancer. You held Sapphire a bit closer and prepared to send a shot just incase Lancer leaped at you. 

You created your shield just in case and there wouldn't really be any setbacks. Slowly the mist faded to show a Lancer with long blue hair and red ends. 

He had a suit that kinda made you think of lava girl from the movie Adventures of Sharkboy and Lava Girl. Slightly chuckling to yourself of the connection you made. He also had mask type of thing that Alter Saber also had. 

Thinking of something you reached for the cards and sifted through them, everybody slightly looked at you as if you were crazy to somehow let your guard down during this. 

A good thing was that Ruby and Sapphire already knew what you were doing while Archer not so much. He couldn't believe you'd let your guard down at a time like this and it was to look for cards. 

Lancer lunged at you but you didn't mind. Archer had a move you himself by dragging you with him. You sighed lightly and put stars on Lancer. You didn't know what they were called but they would hold him for a while. 

You put one on both arms and legs one on his torso and one holding his head. You finally found the card, the Archer card. You wanted to continued to practice using the card. 

You showed it to Archer and smiled lightly you took the card and dropped and then kneeled down. The ground around you slightly shook and the red magic circle appeared on the ground. 

The magic circle created itself once and one went into the air. Since you've been doing this for a while it wasn't as time consuming as the first time. There was no blue light, just a galaxy like mist that covered you. 

Standing upright you faced Lancer who had broken most of your stars the only ones left were the right arm and left leg. You nodded at Ruby who put the stars down and soon after that Lancer came rushing towards you. 

You blocked his first attack which was aimed at the head and attacked back with a punch to the gut. Lancer jumped back and seemed to stare at you, you really couldn't tell since there was a mask thing. 

Thinking back to the vision of Alter Saber you remember the mask being a key part of defeating these things. Saber really did go away once the mask was gone. 

Summoning Kanshou and Bakuya, you decide it was a perfect time to use that vision in practicing what you have learned. 

Lunging at Lancer you aimed for him midsection but he blocked it with his spear. Going back and forth in attacking parrying and blocking you were slightly tired of this. But not a sleepy tired more like a bored tired. 

Sighing slightly you thought back to anything you needed help with and suddenly got a idea you focused on getting the ring by the tree that was opposite to where Archer, Ruby, and Sapphire were. 

They didn't seem to notice your plan. But this was a bit of a distraction and this did get Lancer the upper hand and now he was slowly pinning you down with his spear. 

Ducking and kicking your leg out got Lancer to jump up to not get hit with your leg which gave you the perfect opportunity to slide beneath him and hit the ground making dust fly everywhere. 

Going to the tree you got your arrow ready and pointed it at Lancer who cut the air making the dust go away you let go aiming for your ring. 

Seeing the big explosion but knowing full well that the fight wasn't over you lunged in Lancer direction aiming your last swing towards the mask. 

Seeming shocked from this Lancer didn't get to move that much before the mask went to the floor shattered. 

Seeing the body turn to black mist and seep into the ground you smiled lightly. You turned to Archer, Ruby, and Sapphire to see them clapping at you well just Ruby and Sapphire. Archer had his regular stoic face on. 

You uninstalled the card and caught it mid air. And walked over to them. Looking at Archer you asked “What did you think?”

Archer still have his stoic face on said “It was good for your first time, but also remember there will always be room for improvement.”

Nodding and smiling you looked at Ruby and Sapphire. Setting up the magic circle they began the small chant. 

Turning around to see a arrow shoot out from the trees you got out of the way in time for it to hit the tree, but sadly you got out of the circle.

But with the quick thinking of Sapphire she came to your side. Ruby and Archer were sent back to the real world. 

Looking at your opponent you gulped slightly. It was Archer, but a very different looking one than the one you knew. 

The same white hair and tan skin but this time there was a fabric covering his eyes. You were guessing that was mask you were suppose to destroy. Holding Sapphire you transformed and got ready.


	8. Chapter 7

Archer didn't move and neither did you. Deciding on using the Archer card again you suddenly don't remember putting the card back on the slot. 

Cursing yourself for dropping it when you saw the arrow and letting it leave with Archer and Ruby. Well this is going to well. You thought. 

“Sapphire melee weapon please.” you asked since this would be the only weapon you would have.”Yes Master” came the reply. 

Sapphire had small sword coming from the front of her head. Archer still hadn't moved since the first arrow he shot. 

Lunging at him and trying to hit him or try to take away the mask but he blocked. You could tell as soon as his sword hit yours that his and the real Archers fighting style were different. 

Fighting back and forth trying to think of a way to defeat him without the Archer card. You couldn't think of anything while fighting. Lunging back you looked at your surrounding to see if you could have any sort of advantage. 

Looking past the trees to see darkness you got a idea that you hoped would work but you were having a bit of doubt. Lunging back you told Sapphire what you planned to do, she nodded. 

You took out two cards the Caster and Assassin. Including the Assassin first you made the duplicate of yourself leaving Sapphire for a few minutes. Hoping she could take on Archer just in time for you to get ready. 

Installing the Caster, a purple magic circle made itself on the ground the process as the Archer but this time a long cloak covered you with short on one side and long on the other side. 

You held the staff and began the incantation slowly the rain of light circles began to appear. Concentrating hard on making them powerful you slowly opened your eyes to see Sapphire still fighting Archer. 

Smiling at the thought that Sapphire could do better at this than you. You took a deep breath and continued. Once thinking it was enough time for the rain of light you yelled. 

“Sapphire!” which got both Archer and Sapphires attention. Sapphire now turned back to her regular form and holding the Assassin card came towards you while Archer just looked at you. 

Lucky for you during all that fight there was a lot of dust and so all the the circles were hidden. “Machia” you began to say. 

But seeing another magic circle appear and seeing Ruby and the real Archer. You created your shield in front of them just case. 

“Hecatia Graea” you finished and so they all aimed for Archer. Making a huge explosion, hoping for the best you held your breath. 

Once the dust had thinned out a bit. You gasped seeing the Rho Aias in front of Archer. Pouting a bit you knew there was only one thing you could do but you wanted that to be the last resort. 

Floating over to Ruby and Archer with Sapphire trailing behind you. You pouted the whole way there. “What now?” 

You asked Archer mostly, Archer sighed and summoned his swords you lightly gasped but smiled and bowed and made the go-ahead gesture with your hands. 

Archer made a small grunt and walked forwards. Now this was something to watch sitting down and leaning against a tree you put your shield in front of you and watched the fight happen. 

Ruby and Sapphire snuggled against you. You smiled and so the fight began. You were going to call the real Archer, Archer and call the other one Alter Archer. 

Archer was the one to make the first move. He slashed but Alter Archer blocked and slashed back this went on for while till Archer lunged back and sent swords towards Alter Archer. 

A few were defected and came in your direction but he did manage a few scratches here and there. He was making progress. Deciding on help you created you mana blast and heart aimed it at Alter Archer. 

You figured out one day that you do something called a heart aim, it was in the same book you summoned Archer with. But the main concept of heart aim was to always aim for the heart and move with the heart of who you sent it at. 

Shooting the blast it hit Alter Archer from behind and he staggered slightly but still held his ground. You could tell he was hurt by the way he was slashing. 

He was a slashing a bit more clumsy which gave Archer the upper hand. The fight had migrated more towards you which you didn't find great. 

More rocks and dust came your way. Doing a cantation from the same book you found heart aim in you began to fly but it was more like floating. Looking down was bit more fun. 

But it did seem as Alter Archer had a plan he lunged back and aimed a arrow at you. Yes you. You barely had time to think before the arrow was stuck in your shoulder. 

Losing focus on holding the spell that was keeping you up. You fell and hit the ground with a good fall distance. 

This of course made Archer look at you which gave the perfect opportunity for alter Archer to lunge at him and get good cut on his arm. 

Standing up angry at the Alter servant you said under through gritted teeth. “Ruby, Sapphire zwei form please.” they nodded their heads. Transforming and healing your wound. You stomped your feet all the way towards the Archers. 

They both seemed worn out glaring at the Alter Archer you walked toward him. If looks could kill he'd be dead a long time ago. 

Putting a hand on Archers shoulder you walked in front of him and put you hand out a small little light came from your hand which shot out and made Alter Archer go back a far distance. 

Walking towards him you aimed Ruby and Sapphire at him and shot his mask. His mask disintegrated and he turned to black mist. 

Letting go of Ruby and Sapphire you changed back to normal and muttered under your breath. Turning back to Archer you smiled and walked towards him. 

Nodding at both sticks the began the incantation to take you back home. A few seconds later you were back. Smiling and seeing that it was about noon you began your walk home. 

Looking behind you to see Archer on one knee holding his arm you turned around and walked up to him holding you hand out he took your hand and you pulled him up. 

Not letting go of his hand you closed your eyes and focused on letting mana transfer from you to Archer. Seeing his wounds heal you smiled and said.

“Our first fight, what did you think?” Archer sighed and stretched a bit. After doing that he answered. “It was good but I didn't expect the ending of the fight.” 

You smiled at his praise and did something unexpected. You hugged you don't know what came over you but knowing that you did good was enough. 

Archer had a shocked and lightly patted your back awkwardly. You stepped back and smiled at him. While your eyes were closed for your smile you didn't see him slightly smile back at you. 

“Now let's go to the house I need a nap. That took longer than expected.”

Nodding his head and with that you turned on your heel and again began your walk home. Turning to make sure Archer was following you this time, you smiled at him seeing him following you this time.

Once you were home you went up to take a shower to take away all the dust that was involved in the two fight. Trudging up the stairs you went to your room and took a shower. 

Once out you went downstairs you didn't smell any food which was a bit weird since you were a bit used to have a meal by now but you didn't complain.

Heading to the kitchen you made yourself some food. After that was done you peacefully ate your food in the dining area.

Getting up when you were done with your lunch you headed to the kitchen and started on the dishes. Once you started you only got a few done before there was a shadow behind you. 

Turning around to see Archer with a rag on his left shoulder coming towards you and then proceed to dry the dishes and put them away. 

You smiled and continued but this time with Archer helping with they drying. 

Nodding to yourself at doing the dishes you looked at Archer, smiled and said “Thanks.” he nodded his head and headed off towards who know where. 

Thinking about learning something new you headed outside to try it out. Thinking about the fight you remember the light you sent towards Alter Archer and thought about if you could do that without Ruby and Sapphire. 

Wondering what color light you wanted you went with (favorite/color) imagining a small light coming from you hand. You succeeded in make the light but not the power of it. 

Focusing for any other few hours you had made some progress. Instead of just a light now it was a sort of firework. Thinking of something you imagined the light but also had the mindset of your mana blast. 

Shooting this to the ground it had made a small fire and did have a tiny explosion once it hit, but it was close enough to you. Looking up you gaped at the setting sun how long have you been practicing for?

Walking inside the house you smelled something coming from the kitchen. Most likely Archer you gave it no thought and walked upstairs to a small study. 

You pulled out a spell book looked through it. Remembering something that strengthen regular attacks you had suddenly remembered when you came in. 

Finding it you smiled and looked through it there were two one was stronger than the other. You choose the weaker one for now but remembered the words for the other just in case. 

The weaker one was a amulet that you could carry anywhere and would still work as long as you were touching it. Smiling and seeing what it needed. You got out the gems you needed from your sack of gems and began. 

First you had to combine 4 gems together, after that you had to put that combined gem on the ground and hold 5 other gems in your hand over the gem on the ground and say a incantation. 

Feeling the gems in your hand somehow liquefy you continued. Slowly the melted gem dripped from your hand to the gem on the floor. 

Once done the gem turned black. Once fully black you picked it up and held it up. Examining it you saw some different colors inside the gem itself. 

Tilting your head to the side you examined it more. Tilting it different directions would give you different colors. Just touching it would give you slight tingles through your hand. 

Thinking about where you would put it you went back to the shelf and looked for a chain to make a necklace and have it around that way. 

You found a perfect one with a black chain. Putting it together was a bit tricky but you still managed. 

Holding it in your hand you nodded to yourself. Feeling a presence behind you, you turned and looked at Archer. He seemed intrigued by what you had in hand. 

Walking towards him you held out the gem for him to hold. Taking it from your hand he held it and would turn it to different angles. 

He gave it back to you and nodded his head and headed off. He must have already knew what it was. Smelling food you skipped to the dining area and ate, looking forward to the day that would come next.


	9. Chapter 8

Smiling at the food that was in front of you ate happily wondering what you would do for the rest of the day. It was the next day. 

After eating yesterday, you went straight to bed starting to feel the fight from before kick in. Waking up in the morning was a bit tough but you did it anyways. 

Not seeing Archer in the kitchen you had made yourself some breakfast and that is what you were currently eating. 

Archer was nowhere to be seen for a while. Which was slightly weird, he would usually be up by now wondering around. 

Washing the dishes and drying them and then putting everything away there was still no sign of him. You walked up the stairs and looked around still no sign of him. 

You headed towards your room to fetch your book bag. You went to your study to get a book that had a few defence spells that you wanted to try. 

Looking for the book, you searched the spines until finding it. Feeling a presence you turn to see Archer standing there against the wall. Smiling you make your way towards the door picking up you bookbag on the way out.

Hearing footstep behind you walk out the backdoor to begin to your training area. The walk was quiet which you enjoyed but you began to think of which servant you wanted to go against. Turning to Archer you began to walk backwards while making eye contact with him.

“Which servant do you want want to fight next?” you asked Archer once he looked in your direction. He seemed to think or think of something since it look like he was thinking. Shrugging his shoulders he said.

“It's all up to you Master” you sighed lightly “ Will you ever stop calling me Master?” Archer had a slightly smirk on his face and shrugged his shoulders again. “ Who knows Master.” you glared at him.

Still walking backwards you sent your light attack his way it only touched his armour and make a small explosion. Sweat Dropping you took out the amulet you had make yesterday and put it on.

Feeling a bit of a tingle you shot at a tree and the the tree broke and fell over. Gaping at the tree you still walked backwards you felt something collide with your leg and then felt your legs off the ground.

Closing your eyes at and waiting for the impact to come but it never came but instead you felt arms around you clique as it was you felt safe in the arms and protected something you had only felt once.

Having a few flashback that included your parents and what they did to you and suddenly remembering Her the only person who could make you feel safe from just a simple hug. Now that other person was Archer. 

Opening your eyes that were still closed as you thought about everything. You looked at your surrounding to see yourself on the ground Archer must have laid you down while you were thinking and he was now looming over you.

Standing up quickly you felt a bit dizzy you blushed and turned around to start walking to your destination and to hide your blush from Archer. Calming down you began to think about her, she was your beloved sister her name was Charlotte she had left for college at a young age. She was the only person when you were young that had known about your powers and what you did everyday. 

She would take the blows when your parents were mad and you would heal her when it was all done. She had a few powers of her own but you never saw her use them as much as you.

Wiping the tears that had fallen down your face at the thought of her you smiled and thought about the long way you had come and hoping she could see you now. Getting to your training area with your eyes all puffy.

You rubbed your eyes and sat down to begin meditating. The whole time Charlotte was on your mind some good memories and some bad. 

You opened your eyes and focused on your love for Charlotte. This would usually help you with strengthening your power. It seemed to somehow work but not how you wanted it. 

It helped you control where the beam was going not the amount the strength the light had. Trying more you were there for a solid hour before you got a bit tired. 

Moving on you began working on some defense skill firm the book you had gotten from your study. Looking through the pages they all seemed to have the same concept make a shield around you or the enemy. 

One had caught your eye it would give a shield to a comrade around their body like a second skin you looked through it and remembers a hand signal. Trying it out on a tree there seemed to be a pulsing energy around it. 

Nodding your head you looked through the book some more finding some cool spells to use. Remembering a few you flipped to the last page and finally closed the book all together. 

Looking at the time 11:34 which was still early for you in terms of training thinking if you should go to the mirror world to train. Deciding you could try out some of those spells with a servant. 

Walking over to Archer who was leaning against the tree you told him “I would like to go try out some of the spells I learned and was hoping to go to the mirror world”

Archer nodded you began to think about who to go towards next. ‘Why not Caster’ you thought. Calling Ruby and Sapphire you told them you wished to go to the mirror world they began their little incantation. 

“yosh I got this” you mentally told yourself. Slightly jumping up and down on the way there. Taking a deep breath you prepared yourself for what was to come.

Coming to a halt and seeing the familiar Fuyuki Bridge and riverside park you look around but you don't see anything. Looking again, but this time looking in the air you see what looks like a shadow moving in the air.

Seeing a familiar cape and staff you get ready just in case of she decides she wants to attack. Archer followed your line of sight and see Caster as well. Installing the archer card you shoot a regular arrow at her but she just waved it off.

Thinking about it you see the lake and wonder how you would attack her without the help of flying. Suddenly getting a idea of a past spell you had learned.

The spell was used to harden the air under the users feet. Kinda like what miyu did instead of flying. But you personally had no trouble flying since in your mind magical girls did fly.

Focusing you made stairs and floor that was about where Caster was. Smiling at your work you began the climb. Archer seemingly slightly impressed but notably not astonished.

During this time you didn't notice Caster had been charging up a shot and was getting ready to shoot one at you. Putting up your regular shield you easily defected it and continued on with your climb.

“Man why does she have to be so far up in the sky!” you complained as you climbed. You could feel the scoff that Archer had given you. You paid no mind to it as you had gotten used to it.

Caster seemed a bit mad at you deflecting her attack so easily and was currently charging more attacks. Paying no mind to it you had finally reached the floor you had made.

Putting up your shield up again, it blocked the attacks that had gone your way. Standing there face to face with caster you looked at surrounding seeing nothing in particular.

Remembering that the last time Caster was defeated they had used the Lancer card. Thinking and getting a idea you turn to archer and say “Don't you think now is a good time to work on my bow with a real opponent?”

Archer nodded his head so you called forth your bow. Getting a regular arrow you wanted to see how each arrow affected caster.

The regular arrow did nothing. Going through some more until getting to Caladbolg II you shot her she seemed to take a pretty good deal of damage. 

Remembering something you sweat dropped and sighed loudly. Sitting on the floor you grumbled and thought if a plan.

You had remembered that Saber was here as well. Summoning the cards you picked out the lancer card and called Sapphire over to include the card.

Running over to Caster you ducked and blocked her attacks and hit her with Gáe Bolg she shrieked most likely at how quick you had done this.

Getting on the ground you waited and looked around not seeing Saber anywhere walking around a bit you tried to see if she was standing in the shadows.

Seeing a black mist come from the trees you waited as the mist came upward and made a humanoid looking thing. The mist cleared away and so Saber was there getting your swords ready you watched her movement.

She didn't do anything and neither did you. Seeing her ready to lung at you, you went ahead and lunged at her. This seemed to take her by surprise and so she could hardly get her sword straight up as you attacked her.

Making a sword appear and you aimed it at her face but she dodged but not entirely a bit if her mask had broken off. Seeing charging up you slid back and remembered of a way to stop her. 

She sent the attack your way and you threw your swords at it hoping that it would stop it. It did which was good but Saber seemed pissed a d was currently charging her Excalibur.

Sighing and doing the same you said “Trace On” slowly the sword appears and you recall of a few words from a wise friend. “yes a weapon can not be the same as the original but there are no rules against a fake being stronger than the original.”

Taking a step back with your left foot you raise the sword high in the air so does Saber. Saber then yells “EXCALIBUR” you begin yelling as if that would make your attack stronger. It gets to bright for your eyes and you close them you feel Saber attacks had stopped so you stop yours. 

Looking at the destruction that you had created you frown.  
Sitting down as using that attack took a toll on your bodies you get up breathing heavily and nod at Ruby and Sapphire to take you back home.

Getting there the sun is slowly going down but isn't at sunset yet. Laying the ground and uninstalling the Archer card you lay there. But decide a nap is better looking at Arche who is just standing there but then walks off leaving you there.

You huff and stand up following behind him but slowly losing him and he speed walks and you barely walk at a decent pace.

You were dead on the inside that was the easy way to put it. Trudging along the path to your home to your much needed nap but on the couch since you were so tired you didn't even want to take a shower

Locking the door behind you when getting in you go towards your living room with your eyes closed and surprisingly get there without hitting anything.

Shuffling towards your couch you fall on the couch without looking at it first. You collide with something hard but oddly comfortable. You pay no mind to it at first but opening your eyes you see something black underneath you.

Connecting the dots you realize it's Archer underneath you. Not really caring and falling into a deep slumber you leave like that.

On the other hand Archer is staring at you weirdly he can feel your breathing had slowed down which meant you were asleep. Sighing but not to loudly to wake you he shifted you slightly and also tried to sleep.

Opening his eyes he looked down at you and your sleeping face you had a smile on your face already dreaming. You were dreaming of Charlotte and your fun times together.

15 minutes later and Archer is running his hand through your hair he never really noticed how clean you had actually kept it but looking at it now he can definitely see.

Keeping you like that and moving very little to prevent you from waking up. A bit later he looks out the window and sees the sun setting. You must have been asleep at least a hour. Thinking that it was best if you slept in your bed he shook you gently.

Peeking one eye open you squinted and slowly lifted your head looking around “What?” you said groggily. Archer chuckled lightly and said “I believe it is best if you take a shower and sleep in your own bed it's almost night time.” 

Nodding slightly you get up and look out the window seeing the sun setting but also seeing what looks like dark clouds in the distance. Shivering lightly at some thoughts and you hoped that the clouds weren't going your way.

You made your way to your room to take a shower almost falling on the way there and when you get out of the shower. But you finally head to bed and make yourself comfortable.

Seeing the lightning makes you think of times when Charlotte wasn't there to defend you when your parents would do the worst to you so no one could hear you. A single tear escaped and make its way down.

It was brushed away by Ruby who was now present in the room. Looking around you see Sapphire there as well. Smiling you hear the crack of thunder and slightly whimper. 

Ruby and Sapphire come to snuggle with you. You hug them back and let your tears roam free down your cheeks. Whimpering again as another crack of thunder rumbles through your house.

The door creaks open and in walks Archer. You're facing away from the door so you don't notice him at first but Ruby and Sapphire suddenly pull away from you. You look at them confused until you feel the bed dip as Archer sits on the edge of the bed.

Turning you see him looking at you with worry laced into his eyes he most have heard you. Pulling the blanket over your head to cover your face from him. Another lightning hits and rumbles the house you whimper louder this time.

You don't even care that Archer is in the room you began to cry. Feeling movement beside you, you peek and see Archer shuffling towards you.

Giving him a confused look he lays down beside you and pulls you towards his chest and wraps his arms around you pulling you towards him. You tremble but hug him back the same feeling as before sets in you feel comfortable. At ease 

You feel… safe and protected it could just be because he's your servant and it's his duty but you feel something tugging at your heart. Calming down significantly you now only slightly shiver at every thunderbolt.

Archer doesn't say anything, neither do you the silence is comforting. Your slowly lulled to sleep and you let it take over. The last thing you see is the lightning but without noise.

You sleep there in Archer's arms finally feeling safe and something else for your servant.


	10. Chapter 9

Waking up you see the sun shining in. Recalling the events of last night you shake your head at what you had done. Now Archer would think that your a scaredy cat at harmless lightning.

Sighing you get up and yawn. Today was the day you would go back to work at the cafe. You were not stoked about going back but at least you get to see Mari a good friend who is also a magus and a waitress as well.

Getting dressed you walked out of your room and head to the dining area. Sitting down you sigh and rest your head on your hands. A few minutes later there is a plate in front of you with food on it. 

Too embarrassed to look in his direction you keep your eyes downcast and begin to eat your food. Archer doesn't say anything which you're thankful for and he moves to the kitchen. 

Getting ready for training you get your bookbag and head out without telling Archer. You speed walk there and when you get there you skip meditating. Your mind is too wild for that.

Beginning with shielding you put up your shield as many time in a row building it up. You find a new technique for putting up your shield. Stacking them makes them stronger, and so you practice that. Doing that for a hour your sweaty but you continue.

Next is your mana blast you practice time as well throwing as many as you can and as quick as you can. Finding it easier to not think about it and just feel it going quicker you succeeded in doing that. 

Your out of breath now, when was the last time you worked this hard, you couldn't remember. The images of last night come back in your mind. You forget about being tired and slightly dizzy. And so you continue.

You work on your light for the longest time 3 total hours you shoot light trying to make it stronger to aim it better. It gets to the point where you exceed in strength without the amulet versus with the amulet. 

Your beyond tired and you fall to your knees breathing heavily. You lay down and stare at the sky seeing the cloud clamed you in a way. Laying there for 10 or so minutes 

Your sore when you finish cloud gazing. You may have overdone it a bit but you don't care this did help get your mind off things. Gathering your things you look at your watch. 

3:00 you had been training for 6 hours total with very few minutes between everything. Heading home you slightly stumble there. But you still get there in one piece.

Trudging up the stairs you get to your room and fall somewhat gracefully onto your bed. You sigh loudly and put an arm around your eyes blocking the sun.

You think about Archer and how there was no sign of him when you came up the stairs or when you were training. Although he may have passed by and you just didn't notice because of your concentration on wielding magic.

You sit there going over everything that had happened last night. As much as you would love to stop thinking about it was engraved into your mind, it's there and it won't go away.

Looking at your watch it 4:00 and you had to be at work in a hour. You hoisted yourself up with a new found energy and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. 

Once done you carefully step out of the shower and bring a towel to wrap around your body. Seeing as there was no clothes and cursing at yourself for forgetting them.

Opening the bathroom door slowly you look to see if the coast is clear. Sure enough it is and you walk out and head to your dresser which is conveniently on the the other side of your room. ‘Fun’ you think to yourself.

Careful not to slip but that falls down the drain as you slip and fall straight on your butt you let out a slight whimper of pain. During this you didn't hear the footstep heading towards your room. 

You get up rubbing your butt at the pain that just happened. The door is pushed open and in waltzes Archer like ge owns the place. This causes you to slightly jump and your towel to slightly shift down. 

You fix it quickly and pull it tighter around you. Archer sees you and looks unamused at you slightly squirming around. He doesn't say anything and neither do you. This time your not thankful for Archer not talking.

He gaze never moves from you but it never leaves your face either. Who knew Archer was such a gentleman. You say sarcastically in your head. “Yes Archer” you say slightly rudely to him.

He takes a step forward. You take a step back. A pattern that continues until your back lightly hits the drawer. You stand oddly calm and you're not shaking which is a good thing. You fight off the blush that wants to show.

After what seemed like hours of Archer looking at you he turned his back and walked out. You sweat drop as he walks away. Quickly getting dressed fearing that he had changed his mind and would come barging in again.

You walked down the stairs to the familiar scent of food that Archer had made. Walking to the dining area you see the food still hot with steam coming from it. 

You sit down look at your watch 4:37 you still had a bit of time but not too much. You ate in silence and after a few moments the clang of fork was heard from a mile away by how quiet it was in the house. 

You sighed and thought it wouldn't hurt to get to the Cafe early. You head to the closet which was close to the front door. Shuffling a few things you find your apron that you wear to work it was relatively cute in your opinion.

The apron was (f/c) with (favorite design) that was in (s/f/c). Holding it you go towards the kitchen to tell Archer where you will be going for the a while. 

Looking around in the kitchen you don't see him and so you head to the living room where you find him on the same couch and in the same position as when you had summoned him.

But aside from that you gathered your courage and walked up him with your eyes set down not daring to look up. “Archer” you say in a surprisingly calm voice. 

“I have to go to work or else I won't be able to pay the bills anymore...I'll be going now.” after that statement you scramble to get your bookbag and head out the door. You basically sprint to the door. After locking up you walk to the cozy cafe.

Walking for about 5 minutes more you get there and see a fair amount of people inside through the windows. Walking in the atmosphere is cozy and homey feeling. It's one if the reasons you like it here.

Going to the back you hear the familiar clanging of the pots and pan and you hear the crackling of a bag. “Mari I see your still eating chips every moment you get” you said in a slight amused and mockery voice. 

Said girl turns to you with a mouth full of chips. She gives a lopsided smile and walks up to you. She gives you a hug and steps back. She pretends to hold back a tear and she looks at you. 

“You've grown up so much, look at you all grown up, what will I do when you leave the house and find a boy with a motorcycle and friends that hang around the dump.” she says in fake motherly tone. 

You shove her away playfully and get into a fit of giggles. “The last time I say you was 4 months ago not even a year. And i doubt that would happen the dump smells terrible.” you hold your nose closed and the latter part of your statement. 

She smiles and nod her head to the door in the corner. “Someone's missed you very much.” you smile and head that way. Opening the door and you see your boss at her desk working on something. 

“What is it I'm busy right now.” she said her voice gruff as she scribble something on her paper. “Well you're gonna pass up your chance to say hello then.” you say.

She took a while to comprehend what you had said but she looked up and her persona changed completely. “Y/n what a pleasant surprise I've missed you so much.” she said in a sugary and sweet voice that was the complete opposite of her voice a minute ago.

She came around to hug you and slightly squeezed the life out of you. You breathed deeply once she let you go and faked a cough. “I've missed you too Irene.” you smile lovingly at her.

Irene was like a mother to you. She would give you some advice here and there. And she was loving towards everyone. Which was another you loved it here everyone was family sticking out for each other.

“Well I should get to work, I don't want to slack around on my first day back!” you said enthusiastically and walked back to the employees only room and got dressed.

It included a button up shirt and any choice of pant. You tied your apron on and walked out. You began setting tables and carrying drinks to the customers.

Everything was going smoothly units you were tasked bringing coffee and walking around a corner you bump into someone. Said person shrieked and shoved you backward. You stumbled backward but didn't fall.

Looking up you saw a girl with long brown hair. Her blue eyes set on you with rage. “You...You.” she tried to find the right word to call you but couldn't find one.

“This shirt was one if a kind! It cost more than your life!” she said. Looking at her you could see this was for show to somehow embarrass you but it wasn't working.

You bowed and said “I apologize but I'm sure if you told me the price I could pay you back.” she seemed madder now. Her face slightly turning red.

She looked for something to say again but couldn't find anything. You kept a calm expression on your face and looked at her with a bored expression. 

“You will pay for this!” she said with rage in her eyes and walked out. Keeping your calm expression you began to clean your mess. 

Mari came with a broom and swept the glass up. She didn't say anything but judging by her smirk she found everything funny. 

You worked for a few more hours till it was closing time. You were usually the last person out since Irene trusted you to keep the door locked.

Mari was with you and she whistled a small tone while waiting for you. “Is that your mating call?” you joked and Mari said.

“Yeah I'm hoping for a good guy this time.” you laughed at her. “I'm guessing Nery from your dreams didn't go so well.” 

“Nah I found out he had kids and like 4 wives.” you looked at her weirdly and said. “Wow. What do you dream at night?” Mari laughed at that statement.

“Well seems it time to go our separate ways.” you said Mari nodded and gave you pat on the back and turned towards her house. She gave a peace sign while walking away.

You shook your head and headed down you way home. Feeling a slight shiver run down your spine you began to walk faster.

You heard footsteps in the distance and you began to walk faster. A figure came from the side and put their arm around you and started walking again. 

The familiar black clothes and white hair came into view to you slightly calmed down. You still heard footsteps but eventually you couldn't hear them.

You sighed in relief and looked at Archer. He seemed calm enough. Again you felt safe in his arms. You decided to be brave and slight snuggle into his side and somewhat find warmth in the small breeze that had blown.

Archer saw this and pulled you closer. What you couldn't see was Mari had followed you after seeing a person creep on you and was now in the background taking a picture for future purposes. She smiled at the scene and went home. 

You and Archer had made it home and there was food on the table. You smiled at him and gave a quick hug and began to eat. After finished you did your normal night routine and you went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Have you ever had a moment in your life where something happen and memories come rushing back to you of the events leading back to what's happening.

Almost like the butterfly effect, like every single thing you did had a big part to play in this. Where your mind is racing thinking of what's happening but can't focus.

Well that's what was happening to you right now. You were currently sharing a kiss with Archer. Which sounds weird on its own but your memories told you this made somewhat sense.

In your head there was only you and Archer afraid of losing each other. Nothing else. You tried to think of what could have set off the dominos for this to happen. 

One day earlier

You woke up to the sun shining in your face. Tomorrow was going to your day off from the cafe. You heaved yourself out of bed and did your morning routine. 

Heading down the stairs and almost stumbling down the last few. You come to the conclusion that your sleepy. Which is true for you everyday, but today more than most.

Following the scent of food you find your way to the dining area with hitting anything. You sit down and begin to eat. After eating you put your head down. You feel like you only closed your eyes for a second.

It was actually 30 minutes. When you looked at your watch 9:00 you jumped up from your chair and raced up the stairs to get your bookbag. In your room is Archer on your balcony looking out. 

He turns upon hearing you enter. He has a solemn looking in his eyes. You blink and turn back to the task at hand. You find your bookbag placed on your bed you take it and decide to practice something.

You turn to Archer you gesture for him to step aside. He looks at you warily but does so. You sprint for the balcony and focus your power on hardening the air. Before you can jump off a pair of arms are tightly wrapped around you. 

You let out a choked gasps as the air is taken from your lungs with the pressure. You’re swung around and you land on your feet but your knees give out and you drop.

You take in as much air as needed when you look up at Archer you see his eyes are set on you. His eyes are laced concern and a bit anger. He holds out his hand and you take it. 

Standing up you brush off your knees and look at Archer. You give a playful glare and pout slightly. You turn and wall towards the balcony again. This time not sprinting.

You put one leg testing the air and you put your other leg and you begin walking. You give Archer the cold shoulder the whole time. You’re of course joking but you don't want it to seem that way. 

You continue walking until you get to the training grounds. This week you've been pushing yourself to the max each day. You've improved drastically over the time and you're proud of yourself. 

You haven't been working with Archer as much as you had been but you want to try something tomorrow today your going to work with Ruby and Sapphire on a few forms you can try. 

You have been meaning to ask if you could change the outfits. As much as you love them you've gotten a bit tired of them and you want something new and fresh. 

While practice your light attack you begin talking to Ruby and Sapphire. “So tell me the truth can I change the outfits to better suit me.” 

Ruby pipes in and says “No you can't.” you frown but Sapphire says “Yes you can, just as long as you can imagine it.” you look at her with star eyes and then begin thinking of what your perfect Magical Girl outfit would be. 

(Your imagination is running wild if you want some inspiration on my story that's on wattpad I have a few pictures.)

You have one in mind for Ruby and Sapphire and now you're stuck on zwei for of which you should choose. You think for a long time until a perfect outfit comes to mind. 

You nod at the kaleid sticks. First you look at the outfit for Sapphire you look down and smile as it's just as you had imagined you give a little twirl and smile up at Ruby who is gushing at how pretty you are. 

Now it's Ruby's turn you concentrated as you did with Sapphire and so when you look down it the same as you had imagined it. You smile up at Sapphire as you give another little twirl.

Now it's zwei form you call upon both sticks and so you concentrate extra hard on this transformation. Once the galaxy like colors subside you look down and smile a big smile as you see the outfit perfect from your imagination. 

You give another twirl and look back at your wings that you have. Their almost glowing and have a small shine to them. You stay in zwei form as you practice some more attacks. 

You pay extra attention to practice on golden attack it's one of the more powerful attacks that you have with zwei form. You're glad that you have such a open space to practice. 

You're slightly huffing when your feet hit the ground but you're not as tired as you were these past few days. You untransform and sit on the ground trying to regain your breath.

It was currently 2 o'clock and you still had about a hour to spare. You perked up when you remembered something. You got your book bag and dug through trying to find the book you were reading not to long ago. 

You found it and you began to flip through the pages trying to find a specific spell when you found it you smiled and read through it again. 

The spell was basically the same as your energy absorption but it had a few different alliteration here and there. You could still take the mana from the spell but you could also deflect it with this. 

It only had one word as its incantation and it was Fukanō which meant impossible in English. You asked Ruby and Sapphire to send some attacks towards you to practice a bit.

You said the word as Sapphire sent the attack and it sort worked but not how you wanted it to. You practiced for the rest of the hour. 

You were sweating, this was taking a lot from you for some reason but you pushed yourself the last few minutes. Your chest was heaving from your deep and shallow breaths. 

You layed down on the ground and closed your eyes. And again you fell asleep when it only felt like you blinked. You were still sore but you didn't care. You ran home. 

Only once you got home did you realize that you had forgotten your bookbag. You sighed loudly but you ran to your room, and took one of the quickest showers you could. 

You changed as fast as you could as well. Your clothes were slight damp since you didn't dry yourself very well. You blowdryed your hair and raced downstairs. 

You had 10 minutes to get to the diner. You got your apron and raced outside to the diner. 

The day went by pretty quickly and before you knew it you were locking up the diner. You sighed and you began your trip home. You sighed for the millionth time that day. When you got home you went straight for bed and went to sleep without bothering to change. 

You groan as you wake up. You shuffle around in your bed so you're face down and the sun isn't hitting your face. You sigh out loud as you see the clock and it's time for you to wake up. 

You sit up waiting for your eyes to adjust to the light. You see blackness for a few seconds but slowly you see the bright sun peeking in through your window. 

You slowly get up and head to the bathroom to start on your morning routine. 

You yawn as you walk down the stairs in fresh clothes for the day. You're careful not to slip on the last few steps. You pass the living room and you see Archer sipping tea while watching the news. 

You quietly chuckle to yourself and you walk to the table and you don't see any food. You smile as now you can make food for yourself. 

You begin to gather ingredient for you're favorite breakfast. You hum a tune as you as you begin to finish and you're putting the food on plates. 

You slowly walk out of the kitchen and into the dining area with two steaming plates. You put one down where you usually sit and the other right beside you. 

Right on queue Archer comes waltzing in, he looks at you and the two plates. You give a lopsided smile and you sit down and begin to eat. 

Archer does the same. Neither of you speak, the only thing that can be heard is chewing. And it's annoying to you. You both finish and you stand up and take both plates. 

You wash, dry and put them away. You stretch slightly and you walk up stairs to get you book bag. You get the same book as before to work on your deflecting skills. 

You sling your book bag on your shoulder and you begin your trek towards your training ground. You're later joined by Archer as he starts to walk beside you. 

You pull out your book as you take one last look at the spell. You practice without any magic. You tell the kaleid sticks to send some attacks starting from non deadly to deadly. 

First they send light which you deflect pretty easily. Then goes a normal attack. Your pushed back slightly but you continue anyways. It takes some time but eventually your not pushed back anymore. 

But you are slightly out of breath so the next attack you focus on the mana coursing through it and then the attack is gone and the mana is yours. You do this with a few and so your mana is back. 

The attacks get stronger and you slowly get the hang of things you eventually call it time for the Fukanō. You decide that it's time to fight a servant again. 

“Ruby let's go fight a servant. But make it a surprise!” you left her to think and you walk to Archer who is sitting under a tree. 

“Archer let's go, I wanna go fight a servant. It's gonna be a surprise.” he gets up and follows you where Ruby is already getting the magic circle ready. 

As Sapphire says “Jump” you remember that you forgot your book bag. You begin to tell Ruby that you have to back. “Ruby, I forgot my book bag. I think we may have to go back.” 

Not even looking at Archer you can feel his smirk. You turn to him smiling a sweet smile and kick him in his shin. 

He grunts but doesn't show any pain. After what seemed like a long time you find yourself in what looks to be a building. 

You eyes widen as you everything clicks. You look forward to see a black figure with black mist covering it from head to toe. 

You put up your shield on all five sides of you. Front, back, left, right and on top. You tell Ruby “We have to get my book bag with the cards if I want to train more.” Sapphire makes the magic circle and Ruby says jump. 

But it's almost as if life doesn't love you because behind you several swords are lined up and then shot towards your shield. 

It shatters your shield and a few more swords come barreling your way and you scoot to the side not wanting to be hit. 

But again it's as if life doesn't love you and you slightly step off the circle that's all it took for you to be left behind. 

Again you have got to be kidding me. Once I can understand but twice. Really?!?! 

You shake your head and focus on staying alive. You send as many mana blasts as you can at the servant. It seems to do something you run closer. 

Black mist is sent your way but you deflect it. It stings your arm but you ignore it. More black mist is coming your way. You deflect as many as you could but a few manage to hit you. 

You stumble back as one hits your stomach. You take deep, shallow breaths trying to regain your breath. The servant see you with your guard down and immediately starts to shoot swords and spears at you. 

You stack your shield in front of you. You begin to Chant the Chant for strength you had found in the book with the amulet you had made. 

In this moment, strength I need to find, to inspire a healthier and happier mind. I call to my Angels for guide and support, so I can grow stronger, instead of falling short. 

You begin to throw mana attacks one after the other. You can hear the servant growling as it is pushed back. You put a magical barrier around your body just in case. 

It starts to send black mist which you deflect getting some mana back. The distance between you and the servant is slowly decreasing. But it seems to have other ideas. 

You see it smirk as it raises its hands as to emphasize something. Slowly there is a wall of weapons.

All aimed at you. 

You slowly step back but there's no keeping safe here. You stack as manaly shield as you can the weapons come flying. 

Your shield break one by one until the last on is still holding on. 

To turn looking around for some way to run for safety. Everywhere you turn there's a way for you to get killed. 

You hear the shatter of the last shield and you brace for the impact. Closing your eyes tight and waiting. 

It never comes. But instead strong arms wrap around you and you feel wind in your face. You can ready feel the armor of Archer as your taken far away. You hold onto him not once opening your eyes. 

You open your eyes as your put down. Archer looks at you searching for any signs of wounds. The only wounds on your arms with are red from deflecting. 

Ruby and Sapphire come by and without thinking the transport all of you back. It's silence the whole time. You just sit on the ground. Ruby and Sapphire leave after giving you a quick hug and a ‘good job on not dying’ 

You can feel Archers gaze on you. He sits down on the ground as well. Your still looking at the ground. 

For a few minutes you and Archer just sit there looking at the sunset. You finally turn to him he's already looking at you. 

Worry is laced in his usually emotionless eyes. He cups you face face with one hand. You put your hand on his and say “I'm sorry” 

He shakes his head and looks into your eyes. You have the sudden urge to do something. You shake your head at such thoughts. 

Archer didn't feel the same way you did you couldn't just kiss him could you. 

Your answer comes not even a minute later as Archer is slowly bringing his head down. It finally clicks in your head what he wants to do. 

Your foreheads are touching as you look up at Archer. There is a slight blush on his cheeks. You cheeks aren't any better. Slowly you bring head up. And Archer brings his head down until your lips meet. 

Your mind is going haywire with thoughts of Archer. The kiss is sweet and some much that was bottled up and is now poured out into this kiss. 

You pull back and catch your breath. Archer is looking at you a new emotion in his eyes.

Love

Have you ever had a moment where events happen that are so magical that they don't seem real. Almost like it's too good to be true. That's how you feel right now being in the arms of Archer. 

Then the best words that could come out of his mouth. 

“ I love you Y/n” 

“ I love you too, Archer. “ 

 

Wow I'd never think I would have seen the day to see this book get to far. Next chapter I'm thinking we should start to meet some of the servant. But just a heads up you've already seen 2. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and please point out any mistakes it really helps me out. Byeee byeeee


End file.
